A Christmas Surprise
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Christmas One Shot! Randy Orton had known Audrey since they were in college. There was always a connection between them but neither acted on it as they were always with other people. But now both are single and Audrey wants to make her move so she invites Randy to a cabin for Christmas. Will she and he finally get what they want? Randy/OC.


Second Christmas One Shot. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Warning: Sexual Content

* * *

Randy stared bleakly out the frosted window, seething at the white expanse preventing him from driving back into the city and getting back to work. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the glass. It was the Saturday before Christmas.

He paced back and forth in front of the beat-up dining room table, staring at his IPhone (out of range) and laptop (useless with no internet connection). His best friend, Audrey, had insisted he come up and spend a night in her family's cabin in Big Bear. In fact, she'd practically kidnapped him from the arena Friday afternoon. They'd barely made it up to the cabin without having to stop and put on tire chains; the trip had taken four hours, and they'd retreated to their rooms in exhaustion as soon as they arrived. Randy mentally kicked himself for not realizing the quickly falling snow was going to destroy any hope of getting back down the mountain the next day. He tried to keep his irritation focused on the weather, not Audrey, who had been delighted at the heavy snowfall even as they skidded on black ice, hydroplaned and crawled painstakingly slowly up the mountain.

He was glad to see her. They'd spent the car ride catching up about their lives, comparing notes on their demanding jobs, failed relationships, St. Louis vs. San Francisco and updates on mutual friends from college. They hadn't seen each other in a while.

Audrey actually was a struggling writer. She was planning to spend the days before Christmas holed up in the rustic old cabin to try to finish a book on the politics of intersectionality. She had badgered Randy into joining her for the first night to make sure there weren't bears living in the kitchen or anything. Being her usual dynamic, brilliant and argumentative self, she had talked him into it and set a time to pick him up before Randy could think of a way to weasel out of the inconvenient trip.

And now he was stuck. He wandered back into his room and flopped onto the bed, unsure of what to do with this unexpected leisure. Audrey still hadn't emerged from her room. She'd fallen asleep on his shoulder at the tail end of their car ride, passed out from exhaustion after a day of traveling. The feelings awakened by the soft contact reminded him that he and Audrey had always shared a latent attraction but had been in serious relationships during most of college and had never been able to act on it. In the back of his mind, he'd hoped this trip would provide an opportunity for the "hook up" they'd never been able to have at school. Last night, however, Audrey had been pretty clear what the bedroom assignments were.

He told himself that Audrey was in a whole other league, anyway, and he shouldn't have hoped their relationship would turn into anything more than platonic. Audrey was gorgeous in an intellectual, natural way, with long blonde hair and sun-kissed California skin. She was tremendously fit from biking and swimming, and usually wore short little sundresses that showed off her strong, tanned legs. Randy, on the other hand, spent most of his time in his car or in arenas around the world.

Lying there in the bed, Randy felt his body start to react as the sexy images of Audrey played through his head. He thought of Audrey gently pulling down the straps of her dress, easing the soft fabric past the tips of her nipples. He imagined cupping the firm breasts in his hands and helping her ease the dress down her tight stomach, past her hips and onto the floor... Randy's body felt warm. His manhood began to harden. Closing his eyes, he imagined the things he would do to her.

Meanwhile, Audrey had woken up and staggered out to the kitchen to start some coffee. She'd been a little disappointed when Randy hadn't initiated anything last night. She wondered if he was really naïve enough to miss the intention behind her invitation to the cabin. Surely Randy felt the sexual tension that had lurked behind their friendship. Now that both of them were single, Audrey had been hinting via email that they should "get together," "catch up," "have some coffee"... i.e., bang each other silly like they'd been fantasizing about since they were 19 years old. Finally, she took the bull by the horns and invited him for a pre-holiday get-together in a remote cabin—alone. Was he really unaware of her desire for him? Was she going to have to get him drunk and rip his pants off?

Noticing that Randy's door stood partially open, Audrey headed toward it with a glass of orange juice. She stopped, startled, as she realized what he was doing.

Audrey smiled devilishly. She somehow knew (or hoped, anyway) that Randy was fantasizing about her. She watched him for a minute. Her lust growing, Audrey backed away silently, set down the glass of juice and ran into her own room to put on the sexy little Christmas costume she'd brought with her, just in case her plan to seduce Randy had gone particularly well.

Audrey shimmied into the tiny red skirt and tightened the soft top over her breasts. Holiday stockings, black heels and a sexy Santa hat completed the outfit. She didn't bother with a thong or g-string. She was already so wet (and Randy clearly was already so hard) that she was eager to put as few obstacles as possible in the way of their long-overdue sex session.

Randy was now picturing Audrey giving him a sensuous deep-throat blowjob. Randy's imagination was so vivid that when he suddenly recognized the pressure of another body on the bed and felt soft, hot hands join his own on his boxers, it took him a moment to open his eyes and freeze with shock. Leaning over him, her hands already stroking him, her eyes fixed on his, was Audrey. She was dressed like a naughty Mrs. Claus. Her breasts peeped out of a velvety red top and her skirt was so short that he could see she wasn't wearing any panties. The incredible legs were encased in candy-cane stockings ending in sparkling high heels. She was smiling at him, and when he started to say something, she quickly interrupted.

"Were you thinking of me?"

He nodded, spellbound.

"I asked you to come up here because I wanted you to fuck me. I used to think about you all the time, Randy."

He gulped. "I thought about you too, Audrey."

"Were you imagining how it would feel to be inside me?"

"Among other things."

"Like this?" And she carefully slipped his boxers down his legs and onto the floor, lowering her mouth to him. Her mouth felt exactly as he'd fantasized it would.

"Oh, God, yes, Audrey... Just like that." He reached down and tangled his fingers in her hair and she slid up and down. Her mouth felt hot and wet. He could feel her sucking gently.

Just as Randy's vision clouded and he felt as though he was going to burst, Audrey pulled her mouth up and kissed him.

Audrey was so turned-on by the blowjob she was giving. Their long-overdue tryst was making both of them hot with lust, bodies responding to every bit of contact and eyes locked. Randy reached down and took her shoulders, pulling her toward him. Their first kiss was deep and passionate. Randy let his hands drift down Audrey's back, enjoying the velvety top and skirt and feeling her stocking legs rubbing against his.

Neither one of them could wait. Audrey arched her back and Randy slid inside her. Audrey buried her face in Randy's neck as he thrust into her, burying himself deep inside her as they both moaned with absolutely pleasure.

He filled her entirely. Then Randy pulled almost all the way out. Audrey felt him hit her delicate g-spot, hard, and gasped with pleasure as he lunged deep within her once more. The force of this second thrust took her from pleasure almost to pain and back again to bliss as he found places in her no one else had ever discovered.

Randy built up a rhythm, fucking Audrey deeply as he sucked at her smooth neck. She dropped her legs next to his and tilted her pelvis forward to allow him even deeper inside of her, beginning to grind her hips against him with each one of his strokes. Soon she was bouncing on him. They were both gasping, shouting, moaning with rapture, greedy in their lust and taking each other with savage energy that lasted for what seemed like hours.

Finally, Audrey deftly switched direction, moving her legs so she was facing away from Randy and riding him in reverse cowgirl. She leaned sharply forward so Randy found her g-spot again with every thrust. They were fucking hard. Randy held Audrey's hips and took in the incredible sight in front of him: a beautiful woman, head back in pleasure, riding him in a sweet little costume, smooth stockings and high heels. As he watched, Audrey's bouncing slowed slightly and became even deeper and her low groans showed she was nearing a massive orgasm.

Audrey pulled Randy deep inside her and then out again. The friction was driving her wild. With each thrust, he was touching every nerve in her and bringing her closer to complete release. She increased her pace and started moaning his name over and over again, getting louder and louder.. Feeling her bucking wildly on him, Randy felt himself tighten and knew he was about to come inside of her.

Noises gave way to grunts of animalistic pleasure as Audrey's walls clenched and let loose a flood of gratification.. They ground out their orgasms, moaning with satisfaction as their bodies throbbed against each other.

Audrey collapsed next to Randy. They caught their breath together. Audrey's hand snaked into his and he squeezed it, looking at her beautiful face and smiling.

"That was completely unexpected."

She grinned. "You were great. Had a feeling you would be. It's always the quiet ones."

"You were amazing. And the outfit... Audrey... I think you're amazing. I've always... We should... uh... I know we live in separate cities, but um. We should... do this again." He finished lamely, afraid to say more.

She brought one hand to his cheek. "We can talk about it later. Let's go back to sleep." She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, leaving her hand on his face. Randy spent a few minutes studying her in amazement, stunned that they had finally given in to their mutual attraction, before succumbing to the deepest sleep he'd had in months.

Please Review!


End file.
